Acoustic filters are used to dampen pulsation vibrations in fluid flow systems. It has been the practice (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,559 to Everett) to provide an internal flow element within a vessel arranged to divide and recombine flowing fluids to offset and cancel pulsations. This has been accomplished by defining separate flow paths by means of bulkheads and connecting tubes.
As is well known in the art, whenever fluids are pumped under high pressure, pulsating vibrations will undoubtedly occur. High intensity noise may also occur in systems that produce high frequency pulsations. In addition to noise and vibration, there exists a possibility that the vibrations will damage system piping or components. The potential damage necessitates incurring substantial maintenance and equipment replacement costs. Thus, there is a need for an fluid pulsation dampener that operates quietly and efficiently, and prevents component deterioration as described above.